Récits Olympiens
by Crowny
Summary: Le monde est constitué de milliers de personnes. Et chaque jours ces personnes vivent des moments parfois drôle, parfois triste ou simplement joyeux. Une multitude d'instants de vie dont seulement quelques uns sont relatées ici, sous le soleil de l'été. / Olympiade été 2014 - Label SPPS.
1. Ultear et Hisui E Fiore

**Hello ! Avec un peu de retard je vous présente mes Olympiades, je pense que le principe a été compris vu le nombre de participation posté sur le fandom x) Je compte faire uniquement des drabbles donc je les posterais deux par deux pour que ce soit plus pratique pour moi. Et je vais renommer les chapitres avec les noms des personnages pour que ça serve de sommaire. Je pense avoir tout dit... Ah, FT n'est pas à moi et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>12 juillet : Ultear + Tatouage (200 mots)<strong>

Ultear soupira face aux désastreux dessins de Meldy et Gérard. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'évasion de l'ancien Mage Saint de la prison du royaume et trois jours depuis la décision de créer Crime Sorcière. Une décision qu'Ultear allait se mettre à regretter si cela continuait ainsi.

« Ça suffit. Je refuse de porter sur ma peau un tatouage représentant un soleil ou un 'Kuro*' barré ! Vos dessins sont stupides. »

Les deux autres firent la moue mais la jeune femme ne céda pas. Il allait être une guilde sérieuse, pas des personnes dont les gens se moqueraient à cause de leurs symboles ! Vraiment, ces deux-là étaient-ils des gamins ?

La brune attrapa une feuille et le feutre noir qui se trouvait dans la main de la rose –en train de dessiner un chibi de Zeleph barré- et se racla la gorge pour attirer leurs attentions.

« Crime Sorcière. Il y a le mot : 'Sorcière'. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dessinez de telles choses sans aucun rapport. Regardez-bien ce que je vais faire, ce sera notre futur tatouage. Notre futur emblème. »

Quelques secondes plus-tard.

« Et si on demandait à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

_(*Kuro : noir)_

* * *

><p><strong>13 juillet : Hisui E. Fiore + Citrouille (200 mots)<strong>

« Père, père ! Je voudrais cette peluche s'il vous plait !

Allons Hisui, tu n'es plus une enfant. Tu as douze ans maintenant, tu n'as pas besoin d'une telle chose. »

La petite fille aux cheveux de jade gonfla ses joues de manière exagérée face à la réponse du Roi.

« Mais Père, regardez cette peluche en forme citrouille est si mignonne. Juste pour une fois ?

Tu aimes les citrouilles maintenant ?

Oui ! »

Conviction. Refus d'abandonner. Le Roi soupira et abdiqua.

« Très bien, tu l'auras ta citrouille, mais pas tout de suite. Maintenant viens, on rentre au château. »

Hisui regarda une dernière fois la vitrine du magasin avant de suivre son père à regret. Cet orange était si beau, et la matière avait l'air si douce…

**xxx**

« Père ? Qu'est-ce donc ? »

La fillette regarda le plat face à elle et son contenu orange d'un air suspect et renifla l'odeur qu'il dégageait... avant de faire une jolie grimace.

« De la soupe à la citrouille ! Tu en voulais une non ? En voici dans ton bol.

Mais Père ! J'aime les peluches citrouilles, pas la soupe à la citrouille ! »


	2. Mystogan et Loki

**Hop, voici les deux suivantes ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu et j'espère que ces deux là vous plairont aussi -même si le deuxième est moyen vu sa petite taille-. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>14 juillet : Mystogan + Masque (300 mots)<strong>

Assis sur un banc de la petite ville de Rook, Mystogan faisait face à un magasin de déguisements en tout genre dont la vitrine était remplie de masques. Le jeune garçon les observait un par un, cherchant ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

Depuis deux semaines, le garçon avait découvert dans le journal la photo de son double Earthlandien –se nommant Siegrain- qui se trouvait être la plus jeune personne à entrer au Conseil de la Magie. Gérard avait alors cru pouvoir continuer à rechercher les animas sans se cacher ; ce Siegrain n'était qu'un jeune garçon tout comme lui, il n'y avait pas de raison que tout Fiore connaisse son visage.

Mais Mystogan avait sous-estimé l'attrait des journaux et magazines en tout genre qui circulait dans le Royaume. Une dizaine de personnes était déjà venu lui poser des questions à propos de la vie de Siegrain -croyant qu'il s'agissait de lui-, et une petite fille était même venue lui demander un autographe !

Cette situation ne pouvait alors pas durer éternellement.

Le Prince avait dû trouver un déguisement pour ne pas qu'on puisse le reconnaître, mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose de primordial : un masque.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait là, assis sur ce banc avec une capuche qui recouvrait sa tête. Et malheureusement pour lui, rien de correspondait à ce qu'il cherchait.

Il y en avait de toutes sortes, des lapins roses, des canards et même une citrouille pour Halloween. D'autres étaient plus élaboré, mais porter un masque doré, multicolore ou à paillette ne faisait pas parti des choses qu'il aimerait avoir sur sa tête toute sa vie…  
>Du coin de l'œil, il remarque un costume brigand où le mannequin portait un foulard noir pour masquer son visage.<p>

Mystogan sourit. Cela serait parfait !

* * *

><p><strong>15 juillet : Loki + Café (100 mots)<strong>

S'il y avait bien une chose que Loki aimait autant que les femmes, c'était le café. Cette saveur amer et son arôme délicat qu'il ne trouvait que dans le monde des humains ; le Roi des Esprits ayant banni cette succulente boisson pour rendre les nombreux Plue arpentant les monde des Esprits surexcités. Et des Plus survoltés ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec la tranquillité.

Alors, s'il y avait bien une chose qui réjouissait Loki d'avoir lui aussi été banni : c'était de pouvoir boire autant de café qu'il le souhaitait. Surtout des expressos aux noisettes ; son péché mignon.


	3. Natsu et Mavis

**Voici les deux suivants, j'ai adoré les écrire franchement ! Donc j'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout autant. Merci à Youwan, Mirajane1 et Lunara-chan pour leurs reviews. C: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>17 juillet : Natsu + Sexualité (400 mots)<strong>

Dans la vie, il y a des choses qui semblent être acquises et sus naturellement par tout le monde une fois passé un certain âge. Ces choses deviennent alors une source d'amusement quand quelqu'un ayant dépassé cet âge ne le sachant toujours pas pose une question. C'est ce qu'est l'être humain.

C'est le cas en ce qui concerne la sexualité. Pour les élèves allant à l'école, il est rare qu'une question à ce sujet soit posée ; soit car les parents ont déjà enseigné à leurs progénitures ce qu'il fallait, soit car des cours étaient donnés à ce sujet vers les douze ans de ces enfants.

Mais quand est-il des jeunes de Fairy Tail ? Ces enfants qui étaient pour la grande majorité des orphelins qui n'allaient pas à l'école – travaillant déjà. L'apprentissage des choses de bases, tel que les mathématiques, l'écriture ou autres se fait par le maître de la guilde ou par un enfant plus âgé ; mais qu'en est-il des cours sur le sexe ?

Et bien la réponse est simple, et elle s'appelle Polyussica.

Une semaine après le treizième anniversaire de chaque mage, celui-ci devait se rendre chez elle pour y recevoir un cours à ce sujet. Et cette année, il s'agissait du tour de Natsu.

Le Dragon Slayer ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question à ce sujet. Cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment – le jeune garçon préférant passer son temps avec Lisanna, faire des missions ou se battre avec Grey et Erza ; mais aussi car il connaissait déjà les basiques. Igneel, quelques semaines avant de disparaître, s'était fait un devoir d'expliquer à son fils/élève les choses les plus importantes. De manière plutôt imagée et draconienne.

En effet, Natsu croyait qu'il fallait courtiser une femelle (ou une fille en l'occurrence chez les humains) et lui faire pondre un œuf d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas, mais probablement magique – l'apparition de l'œuf d'Happy en étant la preuve réelle. Comme un Dragon.

C'est donc une semaine jour pour jour après son anniversaire que Natsu arriva devant la maison de la Docteur et y entra dans l'intention de repartir le plus vite possible. Igneel lui avait déjà tout dit – ou presque – et il n'aimait pas vraiment cette femme.

Alors cette année, Polyussica allait avoir quelques difficultés avec son élève. Beaucoup d'arrachages de cheveux et malheureusement pour Natsu, beaucoup d'heures d'explications en tout genre … et très détaillées.

* * *

><p><strong>18 juillet : Mavis + Alcool (400 mots)<strong>

_**/!\ Spoiler du scan Fairy Tail Zero sorti il y a deux jours /!\**_

Un an était passé depuis la création de Fairy Tail, celle-ci possédait une petite notoriété parmi les guildes de Fiore. Elle n'était pas forcément connue, mais elle était la seule à ne pas se battre contre les autres comme on le faisait souvent à l'époque. Mavis aimait penser qu'eux au moins n'étaient pas des barbares, bien qu'il faille se défendre contre les attaques surprises.

« Hey –hic- Mavis ! Écoute… un peu –Hic.  
>— Tu as l'air complètement soul Yuriy… Si c'est avoir une nouvelle bouteille, hors de question.<br>— Mais non –hic- voyons, tu –hic- me connais ! répondit celui-ci en ricanant de manière plutôt pâteuse. »

_Oui, justement._

Yuriy Dreyar était un grand blond aux yeux bleus envoutant, mais aussi le plus grand flirteur de Fairy Tail, voir même de tout Magnolia et de ses environs. Ainsi grand buveur d'alcool connu pour ses idées plus folles les unes que les autres une fois plein.

Autant dire que Mavis se méfiait de ce que son ami allait dire.

« Tu sais –hic- que j'aime les –hic- filles. »

Mavis hocha la tête, vu le nombre filles qu'il ramenait à la guilde ou dans la maison où ils vivaient tous les quatre avec Precht et Warrod, elle ne pouvait que l'être ! Elle était d'ailleurs heureuse d'avoir une chambre éloignée de la sienne contrairement à ce pauvre Precht.

« Ce que j'aime encore plus –hic- c'est un couple de –hic- deux filles, lui confessa-t-il avec un rot. C'est tellement –hic- rare, mais tellement excitant –hic. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

La fée cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle ne savait pas que Yuriy possédait ce genre de fantasme envers les couples de femmes ; et delà à demander son avis… D'autant plus que ce genre de chose était tabou dans le Royaume. Lors d'une de leurs missions le mois dernier, deux jeunes filles en train de s'embrasser s'étaient faites arrêtées pour voyeurisme et dépravation. Si le mage n'avait pas été content en voyant ça, elle s'étonnait que cela aille si loin. Mais au fond, cela n'était pas si étrange que ça.

Mavis se dit qu'elle devrait surveiller ses paroles afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien et ne se fasse pas arrêter par le Conseil pour des propos contre la politique du Roi. Et puis, si elle ne pouvait plus entendre ses confessions d'ivrogne ça ne serait plus drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

_(Yuriy comme Yuri, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris 8D)_


	4. Kagura et Rogue

**Voici les suivants, bonne lecture ! (J'ai eu du mal à écrire le deuxième même si l'idée était là ; j'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop !)**

* * *

><p><strong>19 juillet : Kagura + Famille (100 mots)<strong>

Kagura regardait son frère ainé faire un château de 'sable' avec la terre du parterre de roses de leur mère. Celle-ci ne serait probablement contente et punirait Simon pour cela, mais la petite fille aimait tellement ses créations qu'elle n'arrivait pas à songer de l'arrêter. Il manipulait cette terre comme s'il s'agissait d'argile. Leur père affirmait même qu'il avait un véritable don pour cela, de vrais mains créatrice comme il disait.

Mais même si Kagura aimait les créations de Simon, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle aimait encore plus. Et celle-ci se trouvait dans cette maison : sa famille.

* * *

><p><strong>20 juillet : Rogue + Speed Dating (300 mots)<strong>

Rogue ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues d'une petite ville en quête d'un restaurant, puis il avait perdu Frosch en cours de route. La mage ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour le chaton, celui-ci arrivait toujours à le retrouver en fin de compte. D'autant plus que près de l'endroit où il l'avait perdu de vu se trouvait un petit restaurant ; il décida donc d'y rentrer.

L'endroit avait l'air familial et était éclairé par des bougies ainsi que de quelques lampes rétro. Il remarqua en arrivant que toutes les tables étaient prises, mais décida tout de même y aller. Il valait mieux rester dans les environs pour Frosch.

On l'installa alors à une table avec une jeune femme qui se présenta après qu'il eut commandé sa boisson. Ils discutèrent, ou plutôt la femme parla. Beaucoup même. Rogue espéra qu'elle ralentirait la cadence, il n'était pas une personne très bavard et cela l'incommodé quelque peu.

Soudain, une cloche sonna et la femme partie après un vague au revoir à la table voisine. Il fronça les sourcils perplexes, avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors n'avait pas assez parlé ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, une autre personne s'installa face à lui. Le Dragon Slayer se tourna vers elle et ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfait.

« Frosch ?! Que fais-tu ici ?

— Oh, Rogue est là aussi. Frosch est là pour faire un Speed Dating ! »

Un… speed dating ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Il regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des tables de deux personnes alignées avec des couples homme/femme. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer intérieurement, la cloche sonna à nouveau.

« Frosch attendra Rogue à la fin. Au revoir. »

Et merde.


	5. Evergreen, Grey et Eve

**J'ai un peu de retard pour poster ici, désolé pour ça. Mais je vais me rattraper maintenant ^^ Au lieu de deux, je vais en poster trois thèmes à chaque fois pour aller plus vite, surtout qu'il s'agit pour la plupart de drabbles de 100 mots XD Merci à Mirajane1, Lunara-chan, Mavel Finnigan et Youwan pour leurs reviews C: En espérant que ces thèmes là vous plaise aussi ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>21 juillet : Evergreen + Titania (100 mots)<strong>

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Ever avait toujours aimé les fées. Leurs ailes brillantes, si fines et si gracieuses. Alors ce fut sans aucune hésitation qu'elle choisit d'intégrer Fairy Tail. Mais Evergreen appris qu'une fille se faisait appeler Titania, la Reine des Fées ; la brune ne put qu'être jalouse en la voyant. Comment cette femme en armure pouvait-elle être surnommée ainsi ?

Pour le lui voler elle essaya tout. Elle changea sa manière de parler, raté - son apparence, raté. La battre ? Raté également.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas digne d'être une Reine après tout ? Mais une simple fée.

* * *

><p><strong>22 juillet : Grey + Déclic (100 mots)<strong>

S'il y avait quelqu'un que Grey n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était bien Natsu. Lui et ses cheveux roses, son écharpe et son sourire omni constant. N'avait-il jamais mal aux joues à force de montrer ses dents à longueur de journée ? Vraiment, Grey n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'une personne puisse être ainsi.

Et pourtant, malgré son incompréhension, il y avait une chose que le mage de glace aimait plus que tout : recevoir ce beau sourire, et que celui-ci ne soit rien que pour lui. Car au fond, Grey avait compris qu'il l'aimait, ce sourire, et son propriétaire avec. _Clic._

* * *

><p><strong>23 juillet : Eve + Soleil (100 mots<strong>

Le premier jour où Eve vit le monde extérieur fut un jour de neige. Le ciel était gris et ne laissait passer aucun rayon lumineux ; le sol était alors recouvert de poudreuse blanche. La première pensée qu'eut bébé Eve fut ce dont il aurait qualifié plus tard de magnifique.

La première magie que tenta d'apprendre le garçon quelques années plus-tard était l'Amaterasu. Mais jamais il ne réussit à utiliser cette magie correctement, malgré ses connaissances théoriques.

Au fond, n'était-ce pas le destin ? Si le soleil n'avait pas voulu de lui, la neige l'avait, elle, toujours accueillit à bras ouvert.__

__(Amaterasu : Déesse du Soleil au Japon)__


	6. Bacchus, Polyussica et Mard Geer

**Voici les trois suivants. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>24 juillet : Bacchus + Bêtise (100 mots)<strong>

Bacchus aimait beaucoup les paris, un peu trop même ; alors quand un des membres de sa guilde lui annonça qu'il aurait deux caisses d'alcool s'il arrive à coller Erza Scarlet une journée sans faire de bêtise, il ne put qu'accepter.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Première bêtise : insulter sa féminité, « une armure c'est pour les hommes ».  
>Sixième bêtise : le fraisier, lui acheter la plante à la place du gâteau.<br>Treizième bêtise : lui proposer de se déshabiller après qu'il soit devenu soûl.

Non vraiment, si Bacchus n'avait pas voulu atterrir à l'hôpital il n'aurait pas dû accepter.

* * *

><p><strong>25 juillet : Polyussica + Edolas (200 mots)<strong>

Si quelqu'un parlait d'Edolas à Polyussica, la première chose à laquelle elle pensait était aux pommes. Celles que ce fichu Prince humain venait régulièrement prendre après la cueillette, quand il était encore sur Earthland.

Un Edolassien qui avait le culot de revenir à chaque fois.

La chose à laquelle elle pensait ensuite était son enfance ; les quelques années qu'elle avait passé dans ce monde si différent de celui où elle vivait maintenant. C'est là-bas qu'elle avait développé son dégoût des humains. Ces créatures qui étaient pour la plupart avares et menteuses, ces personnes qui s'étaient faites passer pour des sages alors qu'elles ne valaient absolument rien.

Polyussica ne les détestait pas, ces humains d'Edolas : elle les haïssait. Eux qui avait détruit sa famille et l'avait obligé à passer à travers un anima pour fuir et sauver sa vie. Ruinant son enfance et ses habitudes, pour la faire atterrir dans ce monde nouveau et inconnu où la magie était une entité que chacun pouvait utiliser.

Un monde si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu.

Mais à présent, avec ce voleur de pommes de retour sur Edolas, peut être que ces gens s'amélioreraient. Alors Polyussica ne les haïrait plus ; elle les détesterait juste.

* * *

><p><strong>26 juillet : Mard Geer + Blague (100 mots)<strong>

Même s'il le cachait avec son sadisme et son air démoniaque, Mard Geer était en réalité un grand amateur de blagues ; voir même de l'humour en général. Notamment les plus idiotes. Quand les démons sous son contrôle étaient occupés ailleurs, le Roi en profitait pour se rendre incognito dans le monde des humains et acheter le Weekly Sorcière afin de la lire la section 'blagues'.

Mais un jour, quand Kyouka entra sans frapper dans la salle où se trouvait son trône et qu'elle le surprit à train de lire un journal humain, c'est elle qui crut à une blague.


	7. Rufus, Lisanna et Gajeel

**J'avais... oublié de poster ça. Je suis vraiment incorrigible XD Enfin, je le fais un jour c'est déjà ça. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>27 juillet : Rufus + Souvenir (100 mots)<strong>

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas ?

Rufus n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Il ne pouvait pas oublier quoique ce soit ; pas avec sa magie du Memory Make, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, c'était impossible.

_Des murs blancs l'entourent alors qu'un bip résonne continuellement dans ses oreilles._

Qui était cette personne qui lui rendait parfois visite le matin ? Il n'arrivait plus à remettre un nom dessus.

Mais au fait, quel était son propre nom déjà ?

_Sur la table se trouve une feuille médicale où l'on pouvait lire « Rufus Lore, quatre-vingt ans, Alzheimer avancé. »_

Quel drôle d'ironie, vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>30 juillet : Lisanna + Vacances (200 mots)<strong>

S'il y avait une chose que Lisanna voudrait à cet instant, c'était bel et bien des vacances ! La jeune fille ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui, mais la guilde était déchainée. Entre Cana complètement bourrée, Erza et Mira-nee qui se battaient de même que Natsu et Grey ou les adultes qui avaient décidé de boycotter le bar ; la blanche ne savait plus où donner la tête.

Pourquoi avait-elle voulu aider au service pour que cela finisse ainsi ? Devoir éviter les gestes brusques des bagarreurs tant en répondant aux demandes des autres n'était pas de tout repos.

Un plateau à la main sur lequel était posé trois verres de saké, elle contourna Cana qui s'écroula par terre alors qu'elle allait passer puis se baissa quand Happy passa à toute vitesse là où elle se trouvait pour atterrir dans le mur derrière.

Lisanna jeta un coup d'œil mécontent en direction de Natsu – à l'origine du tir – et continua son chemin en évitant les personnes qui dépassait de leurs bancs.

Elle put enfin déposer les verres sur la table quand deux autres personnes l'interpellèrent pour les resservir. Lisanna avait vraiment besoin d'un endroit calme pour pouvoir se décontracter.

* * *

><p><strong>31 juillet : Gajeel + Gihee (100 mots)<strong>

Lily observait Gajeel fixement. Le jeune homme face à lui riait de sa manière si caractéristique et si intrigante pour l'Exceed. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi son ami communiquait sa joie de cette façon au lieu de faire comme tout le monde.

Il lui demanda, bien évidemment, mais la seule chose qu'il eut en réponse fut un fameux « Gihee ». Rien de bien utile pour l'aider à comprendre.

Alors c'est décidé que Panther Lily, devant le miroir des toilettes de la guilde, qu'il décida à s'entrainer à faire le même rire pour en déterminer son secret.

Sans succès. _Gihee._


End file.
